Songs of the Soul
by Lohkai
Summary: Someone has been playing a harp and when a teacher goes there to figure out who there's no one there. With Albus' last idea hoping an invisibility potion will work Severus goes to find out who it is.


Severus walked through the halls, stealthy as ever. No one hearing a sound from where he was and no one able to see him. Severus was furious though. This wasn't his job and he didn't understand why Albus asked for him to do this. He could have just made the potions and given them to another teacher. But no, Severus had to go invisible and find out who was playing music at the astronomy tower. No one has been able to catch him because every night someone went there to see him he was never there. So Albus decided to use an invisibility potion. Severus walked the last fight of stairs and stopped in the astronomy tower, waiting for whoever this was. Severus stayed impatient, waiting for hours.

He was sure it was about 1 am already and decided to leave. Before he got to the door it opened, then the balcony doors. Soon a slow turn started playing from a harp. Severus took the potion to return to normal and quietly walked over. The tune got faster but is was still sad, almost heart-breaking. Full of sorrows and pain, full of lost hope and a pending death sentience. Severus never moved from the spot where he was, it seemed like an hour of someone playing the harp before it finally stopped.

"Professor Snape. Are you going to put me in detention now or should I still play?" A voice asked as a few strings were played, the starting of another sad song.

"Potter." Severus sneered knowing it was him. Silvery cloth moved showing Harry with a full sized harp and a smile on his face. Harry looked over the balcony with a far away look in his eye. He started playing again, this one was also sad but with parts of happiness intertwined. When he was done he took a deep breath.

"You could have interrupted me Sir. I doubt this is how you like spending your night." Harry continued sitting, looking at Severus.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't give you detention or take house points." Severus said cold.

"I am sorry Sir. I have no reason why you shouldn't. It is up to you after all. Although thank you for letting me play for a while." Harry smiled more.

"Who are they by? I haven't heard them before." Severus asked and Harry chuckled a little.

"I composed them myself. The first one was 'Song of a life unlived'. The second was 'Life and Death'." Severus was shocked, not that he would every show it.

"Oh? More senseless dribble for pity Potter?" Severus snarled.

"No Sir. I just said something because you seemed interested. Contrary to popular opinion I don't want pity, I don't want fame. I just like to relax once in a while, have a escape from it all. If you want I will be here about 1 or 2 tomorrow to play again. I am sure you need some sleep before classes professor, you have been here all night." Harry said as Severus walked off with a scowl on his face.

~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~

The next night without knowing why he went to the astronomy tower at 1. Music was already playing as he walked in. It was calming and there was happiness and hope in each note. Severus thought he could almost hear a bit of longing and pain. Soon the music stopped.

"Why did you write that piece?" Severus asked knowing he wrote that as well.

"For my Mom and Dad, Sirius, Cedric, Remius, and everyone who lost their life's in the war. It a melody for them saying that everything is going to turn out better, made from the good memories I have of them, and knowing they are happy where they are now." Harry replied looking over the Severus.

"So you play for the dead? How are they suppose to get anything from that?" Severus asked.

"I don't play for those who are gone from us, but rather for the people here that have lost people, a reminder of there waiting for us and happy. A reminder of our time will come when it does."

Harry started to play another song looking at Severus, Severus looked into Harry's green eyes that were focused on him, letting the music wrap around him. Letting the slow, happy but bitter-sweet tune infold him in the played memories of Harry's. A cord was plucked out of time. Harry hummed as he tried a few more notes and finally picking up where he messed up. It happened a few times before the end of the song.

"Thank you." Severus looked at Harry confused.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For letting me use you as my muse. Did you like the song?" Harry asked a little shyly.

"You just made that?" Severus asked. "That was good." Harry smiled brightly.

"Yep just made it. I just flow with my memories and feelings, letting them move my hands to the next note. That's how you can make the best music." Severus was a little confused by how it sounded and how he was the muse for it.

"Why... Why did it sound so bitter-sweet if I was your muse? Shouldn't it be pain or... almost anything else." Severus asked walking a bit closer to Harry. Harry smile dropped and he looked over to the forest.

"No. I think bitter-sweet is the best for the memory. Where it overjoys you, yet pains you. I mean..." Harry sighed. "The reason is... Well..." Harry ducked his head to look at his shoes. "I should go back to my room now. I will tell you next week so come by the same time. The night before everyone leaves." Severus looked at him confused as he shrunk the harp and grabbed it before quickly bolting out of the door.

~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~

"Severus." Harry greeted with a smile.

"Harry." Severus replied confused. Harry gently played a few strings.

"I umm... I have a hard time saying what I am trying to tell you... So sit down and... Listen."

Harry conjured a chair for Severus. Severus sat down, Harry looking at him with a nervous smile. Harry closed his eyes and a soft tune started playing. Severus slowly relaxed into the music. The tune was light and happy, full of love and joy. Almost like eternal bliss. Severus noticed Harry opening his eyes to look at him now and then and a rising blush. The song continued slowly but picking up here and there. Finally Harry finished the song and looked at Severus. Harry stood up and walked over to Severus, just a few steps away.

"I.. Severus..." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Severus, I.. I love you." Harry's face felt like it was on fire and Severus continued to sit in the chair still a little shocked. Harry blushed more and quickly backed away and shrunk his harp before running out of the astronomy tower. Severus looked at where Harry was still a little shocked and slowly thinking about everything.

~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~

Harry was just about to board the train. He had everything in his trunk and looked back one last time. The last time he would see Hogwarts. His heart slowly breaking knowing that Severus would never be able to return his feelings. He knew he wouldn't be able to come back again, if he seen Severus it would hurt to much. He felt his eyes start to well up with tears and cursed himself for being weak.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked worried. Harry looked over at her.

"Ya mate. You know you can talk to us. What's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry looked back and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing that I never expected anyways."

"Harry talk to us." Hermione said almost whining.

"I just need some time, alright." Harry asked. Hermione reluctantly nodded. The three of them got there stuff of the train and were just about to board.

"Harry." Harry turned around quickly hearing Severus say his name. Harry seen him standing a few feet from him and walking closer.

"Severus. I didn't expect to see you today." Harry replied trying not to let his voice crack. Severus put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"I didn't think you would try to run away this fast." Severus said with a half smile. Harry closed his eyes trying to will himself not to lean into the touch.

"What else did you expect Severus? It didn't seem like you were going to say anything else." Harry could almost hear his heart break as his breathing hitched trying to hold back the will to cry.

"You never gave me the chance to answer. You left to fast Harry. It's not every day that someone you love confesses they love you after playing a song that beautiful." Severus replied. Harry's eyes shot open wide. Severus chuckled a bit.

"But you... You..." Harry started to say. Severus closed the gap between them and gently kissed Harry on the lips, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and slowly kissed him back. They both pulled back after a brief kiss.

"Harry, I love you to." Severus said with a smile. Ron and a few other students and a few teachers passed out. Albus stood there with a twinkle in his eye knowing that they would be happy together.


End file.
